


man, i can't believe dumbledore died

by wheezy_trashmouth



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mutual Pining, Pining Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining Richie Tozier, Sleepovers, Soulmates, Soulmates Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezy_trashmouth/pseuds/wheezy_trashmouth
Summary: basically. soulmate tattoo au. eddie doesnt Have a soulmate! ....or does he? haha..jk.........unless??





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie was anxious to find out who his soulmate was going to be, or if he even had one. well, of course he had a soulmate, everyone did. even richie!

eddie was anxious to find out who his soulmate was going to be, or if he even had one. well, of course he had a soulmate, everyone did. even richie! richie got his soulmate tattoo when he was 10, stanley was the only one to see it. he said it was super sappy and romantic, but richie claimed it was all about how big his dick is. and everyone else in the losers club had their tattoos as well. ben and beverly got theirs at the same time when they were 11, they were soulmates obviously. bill got his when he was 12, so did mike and stanely. eddie's own mother got her's when she was 9 for christs sake!  
and everyone kept the contents of the tattoo secret for the most part, it was personal after all. something only you and your soulmate should know about.

all eddie knew was that the tattoo could say literally anything. from something your soulmate has said to you in the past, to what your soulmate could say to you in the future. 

nonetheless eddie's tattoo was late and it was making him nervous. richie teased him on the regular, saying things like, "he probably already has his tattoo, but hes keeping it a secret cause its his mom" or "geez eds, if you dont end up having a soulmate, then i'll stop looking for mine and we can be soulmate-less together! we can live in the forest and eat bugs and squirrels...." but that all depended on how high he was.

when eddie was 14 he started to give up on soulmates. he was sure that thinking about it more only made it worse, and he would just have to live with the teasing and heartache that was being soulmate-less. 

he was 18 when he was absolutely sure that he was the one in a bazillion people in all of history to not have a soulmate. 

a month before his 19th birthday, eddie was leaving the movie theatre with richie. they had just finished watching harry potter and the halfblood prince. richie wiped an imaginary tear out of his eye and adjusted his glasses. he threw his arm over eddie's shoulder and said the stupidest thing,

man i cant believe dumbledore died


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and there it was, in messy, scribbly handwriting. eddie stared in disbelief down at his arm.

and there it was, in messy, scribbly handwriting. eddie stared in disbelief down at his arm. it was the night of his 19th birthday. he was at richie's apartment with the losers, they all decided that eddie's house would be too lame and sobering with eddie's mom around and richie offered up his place immediately. (of course, richie took the oppertunity to, once again, jab at eddie's lack of independence) everyone was sitting on the floor in richie's living room, talking and laughing, passing around a bag of salt and vinegar chips. when they all collectively noticed how silent eddie was, they fell quiet as well. richie being the last one to clue in and continued his one sided conversation he was having with eddie about the five second rule. he knew how sensitive eddie was about germs, and making his bestfriend squirm was always a plus in richie's book.

"like, say theres this especially gross floorspace and you just absolutely need to eat that last bite of garlic bread that fell on the ground. garlic bread, eds. its so fucking good. how can you possibly be thinking about germs when-" richie stops talking and lowers his arms. he glances around the room, everyone is staring at eddie. "what? why is everyone being so quiet?" 

"what does it say, eddie?" mike asks, passing the bag of chips to stanley.

eddie's eyes are wide and his face is flushed a dark, dark red. (richie. its richie) he gulps, almost inaudibly and glances up at richie. richie's face reads all kinds of confused, kind of hopeful, but mostly concerned. he turns towards eddie slightly from where he's sitting beside him and reaches out to hold eddie's arm. eddie retracts immediately and shifts away from richie slightly.

"you?" eddie said, disbelief lacing his voice. he holds his arm close to his chest and feels his breathing quicken. "youre the one?"

richie tenses up. his upper arm tingles from underneath his anchor print button-up shirt. he lets out a strangled noise that sounds half way between a laugh and a cough.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie slides in front of eddie and holds his face in his hands. eddie's eyes snap open as soon as he feels richie's hands on his face and he has less than two seconds to react before richie leans in and plants his lips on eddie's.

"not exactly how i thought that'd be said." richie snorts, lifting up his short sleeve to show off the thin stick-like handwriting on his upper arm. 

youre the one

"called it!" bev cheers, giving ben a high five. beverly reaches a hand out to bill and taps him on the shoulder. "pay up, denbrough." 

bill sighs and begrudgingly digs through his bag and pulls out what looked like about 10 dollars in quarters and dimes. 

"asshole." beverly sighed, smirking and making a point of counting out the quarters to make sure she had the exact amount. 

"called it? you guys placed bets!?" 

"well, yea! you guys are obviously like...in love, right? you flirt all the time." she said, coins carefuly cradled in one hand. she dropped them into her bag and beamed at eddie. eddie's eyebrows furrow and he glared at bev's bag.

"and theres like, some weird static energy. like the two of you are always hiding something." stan offered, earning a nod from the rest of the group. eddie was shaking his head, not in response to stan, but because he still couldnt wrap his head around this. soulmates with richie tozier? it was to be a dream.

eddie was staring off into space, absolutely lost. everyone watched him with worry in their eyes. richie is looking around the group for help, he meets bev's eyes. she looks back, squinting, and then shifts her eyes to eddie. she gestures to him a couple of times before richie finally understands. he should make a move. snap eds out of it. 

richie slides in front of eddie and holds his face in his hands. eddie's eyes snap open as soon as he feels richie's hands on his face and he has less than two seconds to react before richie leans in and plants his lips on eddie's. 

theres a collective gasp coming from all angles behind richie, but hes not too worried about that right now. when he pulls away from eddie he notices two things; eddie is absolutley red and there are coins being passed around behind him. he pries his eyes away from eddie to glare at mike and stan, caught and trading awkward glances. 

he looks back at the rest of the losers and is glad to see bill and ben just having their own conversation, minding their own business. bev, however, is sitting beside ben with her jaw hanging. she snapped it shut when richie met her eyes and she flushed a bit, smirking at him like she deserved some kind of "thank you."

then, richie was being pulled by the collar of his graphic t-shirt, coming face to face with eddie. quite literally. they kiss a bit longer, eddie leading and richie awkwardly going with it. richie had never been *kissed* before. he kissed three girls at different parties on a dare, he lead, he initiated. so it threw him off his rythym for only a moment, before he got a grip and pushed himself flush into eddie's knees, which were pulled up against himself in all the panic of finding out richie tozier was his soulmate. 

it was hungry and full of every bit of enthusiasm either boy could project. eddie spread his knees while they kissed, reaching around richie to pull him flush up against his chest. richie refused the burning urge to say something suggestive, in fear of ruining the moment. but christ, eddie do you have to be that god damn hot about it?

"ahem."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone else takes their leave too, richie and eddie waving them goodbye. richie looked down at eddie, whose face had gone rather red when bev threw him a wink from over her shoulder. eddie didnt seem to notice richie staring, until his eyes flicked up to him and then again, doing a double take. he smiled the most embarassed and adorable smile ever, and richie's heart melted. 
> 
> this boy. his soulmate. his eddie.

richie pulls away and rests his arms on eddies knees, which are planted on either side of him. he smiles down at eddie's embarrassed expression (cute! cute! cute!), before turning his head towards the rest of the losers and frowning at stanley.

"we were having a moment, urine." richie complains, rubbing both his thumbs on the insides of eddie's legs absentmindedly. 

"we can see that," stan returns, rolling his eyes. "but i will say, even at the risk of sounding inappropriate and cliche, get a room." 

"yea, do you guys want some...." ben pauses and clears his throat. "alone time?" 

eddie sighs, frustrated, face flushed as he buries his face in richie's shirt. he nods his head though, and richie pats his back and smiles apologetically at the group. 

"yea, actually. is that cool?" 

"of course!" bev chimes. "we'll all just go to Bill's house!" 

bill looks around the circle and sighs at the expectant looks theyre giving him. 

"yes, of c-course. mom and dad love it when i bring four out of s-six of my c-cluh-closest friends home unexpectedly." he starts to get up and gather his things anyways, his parents really do love the losers club.

everyone else takes their leave too, richie and eddie waving them goodbye. richie looked down at eddie, whose face had gone rather red when bev threw him a wink from over her shoulder. eddie didnt seem to notice richie staring, until his eyes flicked up to him and then again, doing a double take. he smiled the most embarassed and adorable smile ever, and richie's heart melted. 

this boy. his soulmate. his eddie.

richie grabbed eddie's hand and lead him back inside the house. they left all of the sleeping arrangement stuff out in the living room and made a beeline for richie's room. once inside, richie closes the door behind eddie, pulls him further into the room, pushes him on the bed and kisses him. eddie feels his blood rush and his heart pump, he feels richie's lips moving against his own and decides reciprocation is probably in his best interest. eddie squirms from his seat on the edge of the bed. his feet are barely touching the ground and richie is kneeling in his lap, holding his shoulders like he'll float away if he lets go. 

richie soon realizes he can use this position to his advantage and pushes eddie's back onto the bed while holding the kiss. their teeth clack and eddie cringes through the kiss. richie breaks away and pushes his glasses up.

"not as sexy as i thought it'd be." he snorts. eddie rolls his eyes and takes a fist full of richie's curls, guiding him up into another deep kiss.


End file.
